Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Nakama
by saku10
Summary: Baca langsung aja, ga bisa bikin summary )


Konbanwa minna-san~ ^o^/

Saya member baru mau ikutan posting fanfic, yang baru pertama saya tulis juga. Sebenarnya ini bekas tugas bahasa Indonesia saya, tapi karena content-nya SasuNaru jadi saya nekat posting di sini X)

Ya udah langsung aja. Met membaca, readers =)

.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Friendship, a little Hurt/Comfort

Warning : slight sho-ai, OOC, typo, death chara, alur yang kecepatan

* * *

Terlihat seorang anak sedang duduk disalah satu kursi di sebuah taman. Orang-orang berbaju putih yang lalu lalang di depannya, kadang sambil mendorong kursi roda dan berbicara kepada orang yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu, atau kumpulan orang berjas putih yang kadang menyapa dirinya, yang hanya ia balas dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Ah.. itu sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari bagi dirinya.

Ia merasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat ia akan menaikkan pantatnya beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat duduk itu, tiba-tiba sesosok anak kecil yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya berlari mendekatinya. Oh, bukan mendekatinya, melainkan mendekati kursi itu, tempat dimana dia duduk belum lama ini.

"Hei kamu, duduk lagi di kursi ini, cepat tutupi diriku!" Kata anak itu.

Ia masih tidak begitu paham dengan maksud anak itu, mengapa ia tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan duduk di belakang kursi yang baru saja ia ingin tinggalkan, lalu memintanya untuk duduk kembali demi menutupi diri anak itu?

"Hei cepatlah!" Anak berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam yang menurutnya aneh tampak kesal dan sedikit ketakutan lalu bangkit dari duduk—sambil sembunyi dibalik kursi—nya, dan dengan tanpa permisi mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke atas kursi itu.

"Sampai semuanya aman, tetaplah berada di situ, OK?" Tanya anak itu. Ia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan perlahan, tanda ia sedikit mengerti dengan maksudnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dua orang dewasa berlari-lari seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia mulai mengerti, pasti orang-orang ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa pantat ayam itu bersembunyi di belakang kursi ini. Langsung saja ia perbaiki cara duduknya agar dapat menyembunyikan anak raven itu.

"Permisi nak, apa kau melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam lewat sini?" Tanya seorang wanita—salah satu orang dewasa tadi—kepadanya.

"Tidak bu." Ia membalas ucapan wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Wanita yang berdiri di depannya yang terlihat cemas ini menurutnya tidak nampak jahat, lalu mengapa pantat ayam itu ingin bersembunyi darinya?

"Dia tidak berada disini, Fugaku." Seru wanita tadi kepada pria yang juga terlihat mencari sesuatu, atau tepatnya mencari pantat ayam yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Mattaku _(ya ampun), kemana perginya bocah itu? Ayo cari di dalam, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamar nenek." Kata pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu mengajak wanita tadi beranjak dari taman.

"Baiklah, terima kasih anak muda." Kata wanita itu kepadanya sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki pria yang kira-kira menjadi suaminya itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"_Ne_,sudah aman."

.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

"_Hontou_? (benarkah?)" balas sang raven berbisik, takut kalau kedua orang tadi masih ada.

"_Un_, keluarlah." Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju belakang kursi tempat dimana anak itu sedang bersembunyi, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dua orang dewasa yang anak itu takutkan benar-benar sudah pergi.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu anak itu berdiri, namun—

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tampak raut kebingungan terlukis diwajahnya, adakah seseorang yang dipanggil oleh anak raven itu? Karena ia merasa namanya bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku." Kata raven kepada si blonde.

"O-oh." Nampaknya ia baru mengerti kalau sang raven bemaksud mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Jangan menampakkan wajah bodoh seperti itu, _dobe_." Kata anak yang baru saja mengaku bahwa dirinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tampak dua persimpangan tergambar—kali ini bukan kiasan—dijidatnya. Ia sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan panggilan tersebut. Tapi ia harus sabar, tenang.. Bagaimanapun ia juga baru kenal dengan orang di depannya, bukan?

Ia mencoba unuk menghilangkan gurat kesalnya demi menunjukkan kesan baiknya. Lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal."

.

.

_Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Nakama_

(Kamulah Temanku yang Paling Berharga di Dunia)

.

.

Cklek

"'Suke." Sapa seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Klek

"_Konbanwa_ (selamat malam)"

"Tumben kau datang malam hari, 'Suke. _Doushita_? (ada apa?)"

"Yah, menjadi ketua OSIS membuatku sibuk, kau tahu? Lusa ada festival budaya, aku harus mengurusi banyak hal." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau pasti capek, duduklah sebentar di sini." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pinggiran kasur tempatnya duduk berbaring.

"Terima kasih. Aku membawakanmu apel hari ini." Balas Sasuke. Ia meletakkan sekantong apel merah segar yang sempat ia beli sebelum menuju kemari di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur Naruto. Percayalah, apel itu masih segar walaupun ia membelinya malam hari.

"Tak bisakah sekali-sekali kau membawakanku ramen dari pada apel? Aku bosan melihat bundran berwarna merah ituu!" keluh Naruto.

"Dasar _dobe_." Sasuke menyamankan pantatnya di atas kasur empuk yang Naruto tepuk-tepuk tadi. "Bahkan mereka tidak berbentuk bundar." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Naoto pelan.

"Terserah."

"Aku bosan berada di sini terus, aaaa!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, _dobe_." Protes Sasuke.

"'Suke tidak mau membawaku keluar?" Kata Naruto tanpa menghiraukan omongan Sasuke.

"Kau harus tetap berada di rumah sakit, Naru." Kata Sasuke bijak.

"Aku bosan _teme_."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lusa ke festival budaya di sekolahku, bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke.

"_Hontou ni_? (benarkah?)" Tanya Naruto berkaca-kaca dengan menunjukkan wajah _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Menjijikkan, hentikan itu atau aku akan membatalkannya." Kata Sasuke sarkatis.

"Huh! Dasar _teme_, tak bisakah kau melihatku senang?" Kata Naruto sedikit ngambek. Oke, bahkan seorang Naruto bisa 'ngambek' hanya karena bocah berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke?

"Dasar.. kau berbeda sekali dengan yang pertama kali aku kenal. Padahal kau yang dulu lebih dewasa dari yang sekarang." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Entah..lah.. apa kau menginginkan aku yang dulu?" Tanya Naruto. Sudah tak tampak raut wajah kesalnya yang tadi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dengan keberadaan Sasuke, menatap kosong pada jendela kamar rumah sakit yang sudah ia tempati selama 14 tahun.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak..

"_Gomen _(maaf), aku tak akan mengatakan itu lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"_Mou ii yo_ (sudahlah). Jadi, kapan kau aka—"

"Naruto-kun, sudah waktunya makan malam. Aku letakkan makananmu disini ya. Dan setelah makan aku akan kembali untuk memberikan obatmu." Kata seorang perawat yang sudah kenal dekat dengan Naruto.

"_Un_, _arigatou_ Shizune-_neesan_ (iya, terima kasih kak Shizune)." Seru Naruto sembari melempar senyumnya. Perawat muda itupun memberikan senyumnya dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

"'Suke sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Apakah kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar?" Protes Naruto.

"Ya."

"Huh!"

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Secepat itukah? Kau tak mau menungguku sampai aku tertidur?" Kata Naruto.

"Itu terlalu lama, _dobe._" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampai aku selesai makan, oke?"

"Hn."

"_Mattaku_"

"_Sensei (dokter), kapan ayah dan ibu akan datang menjengukku?"_

_"Sabarlah Naruto, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan datang"_

_Lalu terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan dokter itu._

_"Masuklah." Kata dokter itu._

_"Iruka-sensei (Dokter Iruka), bisa ikut saya keluar sebentar?" Tanya seorang perawat dengan nada sedikit cemas dan sesekali melihat kearah Naruto._

_"Doushita?" Tanya sang dokter sambil berjalan mengikuti perawat itu._

_Setelah berbincang dengan perawat itu, sang dokter kembali masuk ke ruangannya._

_"Naruto, kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan perawat tadi dan gestur tubuh terburu-buru ingin segera keluar dari ruangannya._

_ "Sou ka (begitu ya), baiklah, aku akan kembali."_

_Naruto keluar dari ruangan sang dokter. Ketika kakinya hendak membawanya belok menuju kamarnya, ia mendengar suara putaran roda kasur rumah sakit dan langkah kaki orang-orang yang sedang terburu-buru. Rasa penasaran Naoto membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara itu._

_Sekejap, ia melihat dua kasur itu melewati dirinya. Iruka-sensei pun ada di sana, ikut mengawal salah satu kasur yang sedang didorong. Sekejap, ia melihat darah yang mengalir di tubuh orang yang berada di atas kasur itu. Juga luka-luka besar yang berada di tubuhnya. Dan yang mengejutkannya, ia sangat mengenal salah seorang yang berada di atas kasur tersebut. _

_Tess.._

_"Okaa-san.."_

_Dan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya pun terjatuh._

_"Naruto!" _

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Sinar mentari menembus melewati celah-celah kamar Naruto. Terlihat seorang perawat sedang membukakan tirai-tirai di dalam kamar itu. Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang bocah dengan kisaran umur 17 tahun sedang tertidur.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hh.."

"Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang perawat.

Tes.. Tes..

"Naruto-_kun_!" Segera saja sang perawat dengan _nametag_ Shizune itu menghampiri Naruto.

"_Doushita_? Naruto-_kun_.. mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" Tanyanya lagi.

"_... okaa-san, otou-san.._ (ibu, ayah)"

Langsung saja Shizune memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto. Dirinya pun tak dapat membendung tangisnya melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu menangis mengingat orang tuanya kembali. Isakan kecil terdengar dari diri Shizune.

Berbeda dengan Shizune, Naruto sama sekali tak terdengar mengeluarkan suara ataupun isakan. Dirinya kacau, wajah sayu dengan aliran air mata tergambar jelas. Ia menangis dalam diam. Hanya pelukannya kepada Shizune semakin erat.

"_Ii yo Naruto-kun_ (tak apa Naruto).. ada aku di sini.." Kata Shizune menenangkan.

Shizune merasakan gerakan kepala mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. "_Arigatou.. nee-chan_"

"Ohayou (selamat pagi)."

"Ohayou~ yaay 'Suke dataang!"

"Berisik _dobe_."

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. Ia tampak sudah tak sabar untuk melihat festival budaya di sekolah Sssuke.

"Sudah pukul 09.00. Sebentar, aku harus meminta izin pada Iruka-_sensei_." Kata Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau tanyakan kepada _sensei_ sebelum kau kemari? Bukannya ruangan _sensei_ ada di depan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu dulu, _dobe_.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _teme_." Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Pastikan ia baik-baik saja tanpa pengawasanku."

"Tentu saja. Jadi, kau mengijinkanku membawanya keluar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hahh.. sekali-sekali ia memang butuh _refresing_ keluar." Kata sang dokter.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi keluar." Kata Sasuke hendak keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku sangat terbantu dengan keberadaanmu. Sejak peristiwa itu.."

"Sudahlah _sensei_, aku tidak mau mengungkit hal yang tidak diinginkan Naruto." Kata Sasuke memotong. Ia pun benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Iruka-_sensei_.

Sejenak Iruka-_sensei_ tersenyum sambil memandang pintu yang dilewati Sasuke saat keluar ruangannya.

'Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar kesepian sampai _Kami-sama_ (Tuhan) memanggilnya.'

"Uwaaa, _kimochii_~ (senangnyaa)"

"Jangan teriak seperti itu _dobe_, memalukan."

"'Suke benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku senang.." Kata Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"_Baka_ (bodoh)." Balas Sasuke.

"Jadi ini yang namanya festival budaya? Aku berharap bisa kemari lagi tahun depan." Kata Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ini masih di luarnya. Mau masuk ke dalam sekolah?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Eh ada lagi? Ayo masuk!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam sekolah. Dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat semua hal yang bekaitan dengan festival budaya itu.

Mereka telah memasuki gedung sekolah. Tepatnya mereka sekarang berada di lantai pertama di gedung itu. Terlihat tiap-tiap ruangan kelas yang diubah menjadi bermacam-macam stand. Ada yang membuat kelasnya menjadi wahana rumah hantu, ada yang membuatnya menjadi _Maid Cafe, host club, _dan lain sebagainya.

Begitu pula dengan suasananya, jauh dari kata sepi. Banyak para murid, mulai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3, menjadi tamu di stand kelas lainnya. Karena festival ini dibuka untuk umum, maka tak sedikit juga pengunjung luar yang datang meramaikan.

"Huwee kereen! Andaikan di rumah sakit juga ada yang seperti ini." Kata Naruto asal.

"_Baka_, itu tidak mungkin." Balas Sasuke.

"Woaa, ada stand ramen! 'Suke aku ingin itu~" Kata Naruto manja.

"Itu tidak baik bagi jantungmu, _dobe_. Dan berhentilah merengek, kau bukan bocah berumur 6 tahun lagi." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Jaa, ada yang ingin kau coba disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ramen!" Kata Naruto menyaut.

"Tidak akan. Baiklah, kita ke lantai dua. Masih ada stand-stand yang tak kalah menariknya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke melangkah menjauhi lantai pertama. Dia masih tak rela meninggalkan stand ramen yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke yang mengajaknya kemari, jadi sebaiknya dia mengikuti apa kata Sasuke.

Sampailah mereka di lantai kedua gedung itu. Suasana yang tak jauh beda, dan masih dengan beberapa stand yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, hanya saja disini terdapat beberapa _cosplay_ bertebaran di jalanan kelas 2.

"Uwoo cosu! Ada kamen rider juga! 'Suke, apa kau membawa kamera?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Ada, buat apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Berikan! Aku mau minta foto para kamen rider itu." Kata Naruto. Entah kenapa ia jadi begitu agresif sekarang.

"Nih." Kata Sasuke sambil memberi kameranya.

Tanpa berkata lagi Naruto langsung menyambar kamera itu, berlari ke tempat kamern rider jadi-jadian dan meminta foto bersama. Saking senangnya dia bertemu dengan para kamen rider itu, dia berfoto dengan para kamen rider itu satu-satu.

"Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mencari siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tato segitiga merah terbalik.

"Oi, Kiba!"

"Tumben kau datang ke acara seperti ini? Apa yang membawa tuan ketua OSIS datang kemari, eh?" Tanya Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menemani seseorang yang sangat ingin datang kemari." Jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Anak berambut kuning cerah di sana yang sedang heboh berfoto dengan kamen rider." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Naoto.

"Saudaramu?"

"Temanku."

"Teman masa kecil? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini."

"Bukan."

"Anak sekolah lain?"

"Dia tidak sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, beberapa tahun yang lalu." Kata Sasuke, dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang saat ini sedang tertawa-tawa dengan para _cosplayer_ itu. Melihat si blonde tertawa seperti itu membuatnya melengkungkan senyum tipis, namun tulus darialam hatinya. Ia senang melihat sang mentari dapat berbaur dengan mudahnya dilingkungan yang tampaknya baru untuknya.

"Di rumah sakit? Dia sakit?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tungu sebentar." Kata Sasuke.

Ia berjalan ke arah Naoto. Berbicara entah apa itu, yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Kiba dengan jelas. Terlihat Shinsuke memberikan tas beserta _handphone_nya kepada Naruto, dan memberi aba-aba kepada Naruto untuk tinggal di sana, lalu menunjuk pada Kiba. Kiba yang tak mengerti maksudnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Lalu terliat Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arahnya.

"Ke atas." Kata Sasuke.

Kiba mengerti maksudnya. Biasanya jika Sasuke berkata seperti itu, itu tandanya ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Jadi, apa?" Tanya Kiba sesampainya di atas gedung sekolah.

"Dia sakit.."

"Sou ka, jadi benar kalau dia sakit." Kata Kiba.

"... jantung."

"Eh?"

"Dia terkena serangan jantung."

"Eh? Apakah tidak apa-apa membawanya kemari?" Tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Nyawaku taruhannya kalau dia ada apa-apa."

"Aku percaya padamu. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"10 tahun yang lalu, nenekku sakit. Aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Aku sangat sayang nenek, jadi waktu aku diajak pulang oleh ayah ibu, aku malah kabur keluar." Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Taman rumah sakit itu tempatku bersembunyi. Dan di sanalah aku bertemu dengannya." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sou ka.. ia anak yang bersemangat ya." Kata Kiba.

"Berbeda dengan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu ia pendiam, tak ada semangat, bertemu dengan orang lainpun dia hanya tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum, tatapan matanya kosong, tak ada sinar kehidupan di sana." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa karena penyakitnya?" Kata Kiba.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebulan setelahnya aku diberi tahu dokter yang merawatnya, alasan mengapa ia menjadi pendiam seperti itu adalah karena kematian orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat mereka hendak menjenguk Naruto. Lebih parahnya, Naruto melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mayat ayah dan ibunya yang tak berdaya. Sejak saat itu Naruto menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun. Kadang saat aku akan memasuki kamarnya, aku melihat ia sedang menangis, sambil memeluk foto keluarganya." Teringat lagi akan Sasuke saat-saat dimana ia pertama mengenal Naruto. Hal itu terasa mengiris hatinya. Ia mengeluakan bulir-bulir air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan lagi setelah kematian neneknya.

"Sasuke.."

"Aku..aku sangat menyayanginya, kau tahu? Aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih lagi. Walaupun aku bukan orang tuanya, aku akan berusaha menjaganya, selalu.. sampai kapanpun." Kata Sasuke masih dengan isak tangisnya.

Kiba berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dengan menepuk-nepukkan bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Hal yang paling aku takutkan.. ketika saat itu datang, Kiba. Aku masih tak sanggup kehilangan dirinya.."

"Tenanglah Sasuke, tenanglah. Kadang kau memangharus siap kehilangan apa yang kau miliki." Kata Kiba bijak.

Tak jauh dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan gedung dengan atap gedung sekolah, seseorang menengarkan semuanya. Iapun jatuh terduduk, menangis haru akan perasaan sahabatnya dan segala pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Naruto duduk menekuk lututnya dan tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

'Okaa-san, otou-san, aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi. Sekarang aku punya teman yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini.'

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku pergi hari ini, 'Suke." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu 'Suke, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia dilahirkan ke dunia ini."

"'Suke.." tambah Naruto, ".._kimi to deaeru, hontou ni yokatta _(aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu)." Diakhir kata, ia tersenyum.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Naruto. Ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan air mata hari ini.

"Dengan begini.. mungkin aku bisa meninggal dengan tenang." Kata Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Degg..

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto.."

"Eh?"

"JANGAN KATAKAN HAL ITU! Kamu pasti bisa bertahan hidup! Jangan katakan segampang itu seakan kau akan mati besok.." Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia benar-sedih dengan perkataan Naruto, teringat kembali akannya kejadian di atap sekolah tadi.

Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke, berusaha menenagkan dirinya. "'Suke, _gomen ne_.. aku akan terus hidup, aku janji. Aku akan terus hidup.. demi ayah ibuku, demi Iruka-_sensei_, demi Shizune-_neechan_, demi 'Suke.. demi semua yang menyayangiku." Dan ia pun tersenyum kembali.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Suster, cepat ambilkan alat pacu jantungnya!"

"Baik."

Terlihat sekumpulan orang berbaju putih sedang sibuk dengan seseorang ditengah-tengah mereka. Salah seorang perawat muda mulai membuka baju seorang pasien yang kesadarannya tengah dipertaruhkan. Sang pasien sama sekali tidak bergerak dengan detak jantung yang sangat lemah. Perawat itu kemudian menempelkan kabel-kabel kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah kotak yang menginformasikan tentang detak jantung sang pasien.

"Semua mundur!" Seru sang dokter.

'_Kami-sama_, aku mohon jangan sekarang..'

"_Ichi, ni, san.._" Deg degg!

Terdengar suara alat yang digunakan pada pasien. Sang dokter mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran sang bocah yang sudah 14 tahun ia rawat.

"Masih belum berhasil." Kata si perawat.

"Kita coba lagi! Ichi, ni—"

"NARUTO!" Perkataan sang dokter terputus oleh seruan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pantan ayam yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto.

"Keluarlah! Kita tidak sedang main-main! Tunggu di luar." Seru Iruka lantang, membuat Sasuke terdiam tak bergeming. Kemudian Shizune, perwawat Naruto, mengajak Sasuke keluar dan menemaninya di luar.

"_Nee_.." Kata Sasuke lemah. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sahabatnya di dalam sedang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

"Sabar Sasuke, kita hanya bisa berdo'a kepada _Kami-sama_, setelah itu.." Shizune menangis lagi. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya berjuang di dalam sendirian. Maskipun begitu, ia harus siap dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"_Ne_, terima kasih sudah mengabariku. Bagaimanapun nanti, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya sampai saat terakhirnya." Kata Sasuke.

Iruka keluar dari kamar Naruto, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"'Suke.." Kata Naruto lemah.

"Ya, Naru..?" Balas Sasuke lembut.

"Maaf Naru tak bisa menepati janji Naru terhadap 'Suke."

"Mak-maksudmu apa?"

"Dalam tidurku, aku melihat _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san._ Mereka tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang lama tak kulihat. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku, dan.." Kata Naruto terputus, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. "_Gomen ne_, Shinsuke.." Kata terakhirnya ditutup dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu, Iruka menatap lemah kepada Shizune dan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

Shizune menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak bisa digambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, yang jelas ia teramat sedihatas kematian sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lemah menuju ke atap rumah sakit. Di sana ia menangis mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya.

.

.

RIP

10 Oktober 1996 – 15 Februari 2013

Namikaze Naruto

.

.

Owari

* * *

.

Yak, makasih banget buat minna yang udah mau baca fanfic abal saya X)

Catatan dari diri sendiri:

1) Setelah orang tua Naruto meninggal, Naruto dirawat oleh Iruka, sehingga dari kecil sampai besar biaya rumah sakit ditanggung oleh Iruka

2) Sebenarnya nama dokter mau pakai chara Tsunade, dan perawatnya Sakura, tapi karena dari awal saya buat tugas ini sudah pakai chara tersebut, saya jadi malas mengganti satu-satu

Sebenarnya juga nih, ceritanya mau dibuat lebih panjang dari ini. tapi karena tengat waktu pengumpulan tugas yang mepet, saya jadi mempersingkat alurnya.. gomenne ._. Tapi kalau ada yang minta dipanjangin pasti saya panjangin =)

Yak, begitu saja. Terima kasiiih banget buat yang udah mau baca walaupun cuma satu dan nggak nge-review, makasiih . Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan adanya review QnQ

Mau review mau nggak review mau flame, semua saya terima, asal nggak nge-flame pair ini =)

See ya next time~


End file.
